DEADLiNE
by hye jin park
Summary: Cho kyuhyun, dua puluh tiga tahun seorang author freelance . Entah kebetulan atau karena insting iblisnya membuat dia selalu tak jauh dari kematian. Mendadak terjebak dalam alur cerita yang di buatnya sendiri. Ketidak sengajaannya bertemu dengan Sungmin, gadis tujuh belas tahun yang kemudian selalu mengikutinya kemana saja .


**1.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_****DEADLiNE****_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : The prologe wrote by YOUNG and**** the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernaturl_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T+**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun, dua puluh tiga tahun seorang author freelance . Entah kebetulan atau karena insting iblisnya membuat dia selalu tak jauh dari kematian. Mendadak terjebak dalam alur cerita yang di buatnya sendiri. Ketidak sengajaannya bertemu dengan Sungmin, gadis tujuh belas tahun yang kemudian selalu mengikutinya kemana saja .

Semua terjadi tanpa sengaja aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tujuh jam yang lalu yang ku ingat hanya raut sedih dan isak tangis di pemakaman itu. aku tersadar ini bahkan sudah lewat dari tujuh jam , kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku?

'brak'

"maaf!"

Tunggu pria itu dia menabrakku hei apakah paman yang barusan itu, hei disini aku lee Sungmin orang yang harus kau jemput.

"paman!"

"yak!, gadis tengik aku ini masih dua puluh tiga tahun, jangan panggil aku paman!"

"tuan!"

"yak!, kau pikir aku ini apa, ?"

"baiklah... oppa!"

"yak! Op-oppa, yah itu lebih baik!"

.

.

.

Ketidaksengajaan yang menjebak mereka dalam halusinasi romantika percintaan, dan jalur-jalur kematian yang selalu menunggui langkah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada satu jalan akhiri ceritaku dengan happy ending baru aku akan selamat,

"kau mungkin selamat Cho , tapi tidak dengan Sungminmu!"

"oppa!, "

Setiap cerita punya akhirnya sendiri, aku penulisnya aku yang berkuasa atas alur ceritaku, aku Cho Kyuhyun akan membuat ini happy ending!.

.

.

.

**_DEADLiNE_**

**.**

**.**

'Bruk!'

Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seonggok tubuh melayang dan menghantam sebuah batu duduk di taman Apartemen.  
Masih terlalu pagi untuk drama teror yang mulai membahana di negeri ini.

"Astaga! Security, siapapun tolong! Ada mayat!" teriak seorang pria muda yang sedang berolahraga tak jauh dari TKP.

Seketika itu kerumunan orang berjajar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang gadis muda lengkap dengan piyama berwarna biru tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Awas, semuanya jangan mendekat. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang." Seorang Security datang dan langsung menutupi mayat itu dengan koran.

"Bukankah itu gadis yang tinggal di nomor 13 lantai 7?" Tanya seorang pria.

"Dia itu penyanyi cafe kan?" Tebak seorang lagi.

Polisi yang cukup lama datang membuat mayat itu semakin mengering dan orang-orang semakin berkerumun. Beberapa wartawan dadakan pun tak ayal mengabadikan kejadian itu.

"Apalagi ini..." desis Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartement itu. Entah kebetulan atau karena insting iblisnya membuat dia selalu tak jauh dari kematian.

Ia melihat sebentar kemudian kembali masuk ke apartementnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa dia begitu bodoh hingga bunuh diri? Bukankah agama juga melarangnya? Aigo ini bahkan masih terlalu subuh untuk mati!" ucapnya seraya menutup pintu...

.

.

.

**Other Scene in _Sungmin POV_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terdiam membisu,sama seperti mereka semua yang hadir disini. Suara isak tangis terdengar diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Kulihat ibuku menagis di hadapan nisan itu. Ayahku hanya merangkul pundak ibu,mencoba memberi semangat. Berbeda dengan ibu, ayah terlihat tegar. Ia tak menangis seperti ibu,tapi aku dapat melihat jelas raut mukanya tampak murung. Aku berjalan mundur,mendekati Taemin,saudara kembarku. Taemin diam,tak ada raut sedih sedikit pun. Yah,aku tau Taemin tidak akan menangis,bahkan ketika kucing kesayangannya mati sekali pun. Hanya satu yang membuat Taemin menangis,yaitu jika ia disuruh ibu memakai rok. Aku jadi ingat ketika Taemin menangis merengek pada ibu agar ia tak mengenakan rok. Saat itu ekspresi wajahnya lucu sekali.

Beberapa pihak sekolah tampak hadir disini. Semuanya ikut bersedih,larut dalam suasana khas pemakaman. Bahkan guru Jung yang terkenal jutek dan galak pun ikut menangis. Ryeowook,sahabat baikku,ia ikut hadir disini. Mata caramelnya sayu menatap nisan yang tertancap kokoh gundukan tanah. Tidak ada tawa renyah khas Ryeowook disini,yang ada hanya Ryeowook yang diam sambil menahan tangis. Padahal dia adalah siswi yang paling ceria,tak kusangka insiden ini dapat membuatnya menangis.

Aku kembali melihat taemin,menatapnya sebal. Dia benar gadis dingin dan tidak peka. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ada di pemakaman yang tidak sedih. Hah,dia benar-benar gadis dingin.

Hari semakin sore,lembayung senja tampak mulai menghiasi langit,pertanda bahwa malam akan segera tiba. Beberapa burung gereja tampak berterbangangan,kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Kini pemakaman tampak sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal keluargaku yang masih disini. Ibu melangkah pelan menuju mobil dan ayah masih setia merangkul pundak ibu agar beliau tidak jatuh. Taemin berjalan dengan santai,seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku mengekor dibelakang meraka.

Tidak seperti biasanya,perjalanan pulang kali ini nampak lebih khidmat dibanding hari-hari lain. Biasanya ayah akan menyetel lagu rock kesukaannya. Dan saat itu terjadi ayah dan Taemin akan berteriak tak jelas yang pasti akan disertai omelan ibu yang tak suka musik rock. Mengingat itu membuatku rindu akan moment seperti itu. Aku menatap Taemin,kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikannya. Kami benar berbeda,Taemin lebih pendek dariku,matanya sedikit sipit. Rambutnya ikal dan bewarna cokelat terang, Kulitnya putih langsat. Sedangkan aku memiliki rambut hitam lurus,dengan mata yang bundar dan kulit yang seputih susu. Jika Taemin tidak suka memakai rok maka aku paling suka memakai rok. Satu-satunya yang sama dalam diri kami adalah kami menyukai dunia tulis menulis, kami bahkan sering mempublish cerita kami di internet.

Tidak _jarang_ kami menunggu berjam-jam di depan komputer untuk melihat respon dari cerita kami. Haaa... aku merindukan saat itu juga Taemin, jika saja kami sekarang kami tidak sibuk dengan ekskul masing masing ...

Suara mesin mobil berhenti,menandakan jika kami sudah sampai tempat tujuan. Aku mengikuti Taemin ke kamarnya. Poster-poster grup rock tampak berjejer rapih di dinding kamar,bersanding dengan poster super junior,boyband idolaku. Kami ditempatkan di satu kamar. Ibu melarang kami untuk tidur terpisah,karena itu akan membuat kami jauh. Taemin duduk di kasurku,menatap keseliling kamar kami. Ia lalu mengambil bantal Ms. Bunny ku, memeluknya,mendekapnya erat. Kepalanya tertunduk. Aku duduk disampingnya mengamati kembaranku dengan seksama.

" Ada apa dengan Taemin?"

"Stupid"kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Taemin. Kulihat ia masih betah dengan kepala tertunduk. Tunggu,apa ia sedih saat ini? Taemin mengangkat kepalanya,menatap foto kami berdua yang terbingkai apik di meja belajar. Ia menatapnya lekat,tetesan liquid bening keluar dari celah-celah matanya. Taemin menangis,untuk pertama kalinya kulihat Taemin menangis. Apa dia menangis karenaku?

"Sekarang sepi. Rasanya terlalu mendadak"ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak.

Aku terdiam,jadi ingat tentang kejadian tujuh jam yang lalu. Saat motor yang kukendarai melaju terlalu cepat hingga tak bisa kukendalikan. Alhasil aku berhasil menabrak mobil truk besar dan tak sadarkan diri. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah ketika bau anyir darah mulai tercium dan orang-orang mulai mengerumuniku. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap dan ketika aku tersadar aku telah berada di pemakaman. Kini aku tau jika pemakaman tadi adalah pemakaman untukku. Yang ditangisi mereka adalah aku. Yang membuat taemin bersedih adalah aku. Aku Lee Sungmin telah meninggal dunia!

Difikir-fikir lucu juga melihat pusaraku sendiri dan tak sadar jika yang ada dalam pusara itu adalah aku. Aku ingin tau bagaimana Taemin,ayah dan ibu nanti. Aku harap mereka akan terus bahagia walau tanpa diriku. Ibu pernah bilang jika manusia akan menemukan batasnya,pada akhirnya kita akan menemui batas kita dan saat itu terjadi kita harus siap menerimanya. Dan mungkin inilah batasku, batasku di dunia yang fana ini. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kehidupanku yang selajutnya...

"eh, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku ke surga?"

"lalu mengapa aku bisa menghadiri pemakamanku sendiri?, aku ini !apakah aku ... hantu!"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Yang berminat silahkan review!

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^.

Sign

Hye jin park

.

Dec 8th 2013


End file.
